Delusional
by William Hecter
Summary: Sherlock ferait tout pour le revoir même si cela signifie qu'il doit se détruire pour cela. DrugsAddict!Sherlock [OS]


**Titre :** _Delusional_

 **Auteure :** _William Hecter ( bc sherlock x hannibal = otp)_

 **Rated :** _T (voir warnings )_

 **Publié le :** _27/03/18_

 **Bêta :** _Merci a_ **chloe_fgre** _(Instagram) pour la correction !_

 **Warnings :** _Drogue, dépendance, angst et dépression._

 **Disclaimer :** _Je ne fais que utiliser les personnages créés par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et l'univers créé par Satan et son bras droit (merci tumblr pour l'appellation) pour la BBC, rien ne m'appartient à part les mots que vous vous apprêtez à lire._ _Je ne touche aucune rémunération mais vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des cookies, c'est bon les cookies._

 **Note :** _Bonjour ! Après une année d'inactivité je signe mon retour avec cet OS (et un nouveau nom de plume) mon premier sur le fandom Sherlock (il faut dire que je suis amoureuse de cette série bordel!)._ _J'ai tenté une nouvelle approche dans ma manière d'écrire donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire._

 **Contexte** _L'OS se passe entre la fin de la saison 2 et le début de la saison 3. (Imaginons qu'après avoir vu John heureux sans lui il ne peut pas se résoudre à briser tout ce que celui-ci à construit pendant les deux ans d'absence de notre petit génie)_

 **Ps** n'oubliez pas la review en fin de chapitre, que cela soit positif ou négatif les remarques sont toujours les bienvenues !

 _~Bonne lecture~_

 _"Bonjour Sherlock."_

Qu'elle heure était il ? Sherlock tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de l'appartement faisant craquer sa nuque. La nuit semblait être tombée depuis longtemps sur Londres.

\- Bonsoir John

Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la silhouette droite de John assis en face de lui .

Son regard s'attarda sur le bas de son corps , des chaussures propres et bien cirées, un vieux jean délavé puis ses yeux remontèrent peux à peux , ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, une chemise bleue bien repassée, les deux premiers boutons détachés laissant apparaître au regard indiscret de Sherlock la clavicule de son vis-à-vis, puis il arriva à son visage, ses joues semblaient lisses et douces, fraîchement rasées, ses lèvres étaient pleines et il souriait, un sourire discret mais qui n'échappa pas aux yeux experts du détective.

Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un bleu profond qui lui rappelait un océan tumultueux, ils étaient braqués sur lui comme si de son côté John tentait lui aussi de décortiquer chaque détail de l'apparence de Sherlock .

Ses cheveux légèrement grisonnants avaient été coiffé comme à leurs habitude , un peu de gel , celui bon marché qu'il achetait à la supérette en bas de la rue , et quelques coups de peigne.

\- Tu ne sembles pas fatigué chuchota Sherlock doucement, comme si il le disait pour lui même.

John laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il cacha derrière sa main.

 _"Tu sais très bien que je ne le suis jamais Sherlock."_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes , se fixant dans le blanc des yeux avant que John ne reprenne la parole.

 _"Pourquoi suis-je à nouveau ici?"_

Que pouvait il lui dire cette fois ? Quel prétexte pouvait-il utiliser ? Le détective croisa ses mains sous son menton et regarda le crâne posé sur le rebord de la cheminée.

Que pouvait-il répondre ? La vérité sûrement, c'était la seule chose possible , de toute façon John savait pourquoi il était présent. Il le _savait_. Alors pourquoi le forçait-il à le dire a voix haute ? À se mettre encore plus à nu qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

La réponse était évidente bien sur.

Par-ce-qu'il était John et qu'il s'entêtait à l'être et à le rester .

Alors Sherlock tourna la tête et regarda distraitement ses mains ; tout en murmurant ces mots pleins de sincérité et ouvrant un peu plus son coeur à l'homme devant lui :

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

 _"Je sais Sherlock."_

Le dénommé soupira et se leva.

Il avait besoin de lui , cruellement besoin de sa présence , de son soutien, d'entendre sa voix prononcer son nom , de voir ses lèvres se mouvoir afin de créer des sons , des mots qui résonnaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Sherlock .

John avait brisé sa carapace faisant de lui un humain. Par humain il entendait faible. Il n'était plus l'homme intouchable d'autrefois, maintenant il avait une faiblesse , une faiblesse qui faisait de lui une cible facile à atteindre mais que pouvait il y faire ? Rien.

John l'avait transformé, changé à jamais d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Il avait touché son cœur , l'avait caressé jusqu'à le rendre inévitablement accro.

Et maintenant il ressentait ce vide , ce vide au fond de sa poitrine, c'était affreusement désagréable, presque invivable , il avait l'impression d'être rongé de l'intérieur. Parfois cela le rendait fou et il restait des heures recroquevillé sur lui-même. Certaines nuits il se réveillait le visage strié de larmes et des poignées de ses cheveux corbeaux dans les mains .

Mais le plus dur était qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'elles étaient ces réactions qu'il n'avait alors jamais expérimenté, pourquoi ressentait il ces émotions qui ne servaient à rien à part le faire souffrir ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Il avait bien entendu passer des heures dans son palais mental à chercher

des éléments , des indices qui pourrait le renseigner sur sa situation mais il ne trouva rien. Rien. Peut être que son cerveau avait tout effacé, trouvant toutes informations sur le sujet inutiles ?

En tout cas rien ne changeait et jours après jour il continuait de se morfondre de son tourment.

C'était comme si son cœur saignait. C'était impossible bien sûr, la perte d'un être cher ne pouvait pas déclencher une hémorragie interne mais quand bien même l'impression persistait.

John le regardait, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, la posture droite héritage de son passé de militaire.

Il ne bougeait pas , se contentait seulement d'observer Sherlock se promenant dans la pièce perdu dans ses pensées.

 _"Il va falloir que tu arrêtes Sherlock. Cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça et tu le sais."_

Le détective grimaça légèrement et décida d'esquiver comme d'habitude, il ne répondit donc pas.

John posa un regard impassible sur lui et tapota distraitement son accoudoir de ses doigts.

 _" je suis sûr que Mycroft est au courant ; on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu ai été discret en arrivant "_

En effet non ,il ne pouvait pas.

Le brun regarda sa montre et se mordit la lèvre , son front se plissa puis il releva à nouveau la tête.

-Il nous reste huit minutes et 24, non 23 secondes avant qu'il n'arrive.

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre avant de reprendre :

-Il sera là dans onze minutes et trente secondes ; il y a beaucoup de trafic aujourd'hui.

John hocha la tête et continua d'observer le génie.

L'ancien soldat se leva pour la première fois de la conversation, il se planta devant Sherlock et leva ses yeux pour accrocher leurs regards.

Le génie était plus grand , il baissa donc la tête pour le fixer. Une main se posa sur sa joue mais pour la première fois Sherlock ne tenta pas de se dérober, il accepta le contact.

Après un moment John fit courir ses doigts sur les pommettes saillantes puis il les descendit et effleura l'arc de Cupidon ainsi que le contour des lèvres du brun.

Le toucher était doux , presque intime.

-Je ne tiendrais pas sans toi John.

 _" Sherlock c'est ton corps qui ne tiendra pas si tu continue de me voir "_

Le génie le savait ,mais il s'en fichait. L'espoir de revoir John était la seule chose qui semblait le maintenir en vie , quelle douce ironie.

La main gauche de John était posée sur le torse fin de Sherlock tendit que les bras de celui-ci entouraient la taille du blond et il soupira en fermant ses paupières.

Il sentit John se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et son visage se rapprocher lentement du sien. Il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Un souffle chaud heurta son épiderme et il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux bleus profonds de John.

Ils se regardèrent et dans un accord silencieux le soldat brisa la distance entre eux.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celle de son comparse dans une caresse douce et sensuelle, un simple contact mais qui embrasa l'être de Sherlock, sa vision se brouilla.

 _"Je ne suis qu'une illusion Sherlock"_

-Je sais. Murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de la bouche tentatrice de John.

Le baiser était fougueux, sauvage , remplit d'un amour brut et sans limite. Le génie s'abandonna complètement, fermant les yeux, s'accrochant à la taille du soldat.

Leurs lèvres s'accrochaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs nez n'étaient pas épargnés. Cela avait le goût du sang, de l'amour bestial et de la confiance absolue qu'ils avaient l'un dans l'autre.

Ses mains dans les cheveux de John , sa bouche contre la sienne, leurs corps qui ne voulaient plus se séparer, son goût, son odeur, son toucher , ses sentiments pour lui. Son corps était en feu, il s'abandonnait à l'inconnu, il s'y accrochait désespérément, il ne pouvait pas le quitter, le laisser.

Il se sentit sombrer, obnubilé par la fournaise qu'était devenu son corps il ne s'était pas rendu compte des vertiges qui l'assaillaient, des tremblements dont il était pris et de sa respiration devenue laborieuse.

La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était le rejoindre, ne plus jamais le perdre et de l'aimer pour l'éternité alors quand ses paupières se fermèrent il osa espérer que ce fut pour la dernière fois.

 ** _OoOoOoO_**

Sa tête. La douleur qui ne voulait cesser. Son corps. Ses membres qui ne lui obeissaient plus.

Doux, parfumé, moelleux.

La douceur des draps satinés sur son torse nu , l'odeur d'une lessive sûrement hors de prix, le coussin moelleux sur lequel reposait sa tête.

Tous porter à croire qu'il était chez son frère.

Il ouvrit les paupières et la couleur pourpre des murs attaqua sa rétine, il referma vite les yeux et soupira. Mycroft avait toujours trouvé que le pourpre lui seyait parfaitement mais de là à lui attribuer une chambre de cette couleur ! Il devrait contacter la décoratrice d'intérieur de son aîné en urgence.

Il posa ses coudes sur le matelas et se releva légèrement en grimaçant, il posa son dos contre la tête de lit et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux , des mèches étaient collés à son front à cause de la sueur.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre , son frère montait les escaliers.

Sherlock grogna, il allait sûrement lui passer un savon qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son aîné comme il s'y attendait.

Mycroft le regarda puis s'approcha du lit, il tira une chaise et la posa à quelques centimètres de son frère.

-Sherlock.

Le dénommé leva les yeux au ciel, la conversation allait être houleuse.

Ils parlèrent, crièrent, proférèrent des menaces .

Sherlock avait le don d'être le seul à pouvoir faire sortir son frère de ses gonds et après des heures de discussion le calme revint finalement sur le manoir Holmes.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ? Tu vas te laisser faire sans rien dire ?

Sherlock hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Mycroft sourit .

-C'est la bonne décision. J'ai contacté un centre privé, ta cure commencera demain.

Le cadet ne répondit pas et se rallongea mettant ainsi fin à la discussion, son frère le comprit et se releva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-C'était le seul moyen de le revoir… Tu sais , les trips. Je ne le voyais qu'après avoir pris ma dose.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment.

-Je sais Sherlock.

 _N'oubliez pas la petite review qui ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et qui fait TOUJOURS plaisir à l'auteure :)_


End file.
